The anthem of the lonely
by Ironic-Swag
Summary: Arthur is intrigued by the boy who lives opposite him. AU, modern day, etcetera. T/W for abuse. Discontinued, sorry. See my profile for why.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – The dull eyes of the lonely**

Arthur had always wondered about the boy who apparently lived opposite him. According to their other neighbours, he was nothing but a trouble-maker, always telling lies and ruining the house when his carer left. Even his father had told him, and he quotes, ' _If there is that many rumours, there is no way that he can be a good person. It's best to stay away.'_

If Arthur had to be honest, he didn't always agree with his father. Although he was his son and that what was expected of him, Arthur wanted to see this boy. He was intrigued by him.

So that's why he snuck out of his house at one in the morning.

 **-Merlin-**

If Arthur didn't know any better, he'd wonder why there was shouting coming from the house this ridiculously late. The lights were out, but the yelling and screaming - and the faint crying that Arthur wasn't entirely sure he was actually hearing – were telling him at least two people were awake. Though he couldn't actually hear what was being yelled, the person sounded pretty angry – and maybe drunk, if the slight slurring was anything to go by.

Arthur crept around the back of the house, and internally rejoiced when he saw a clear window around the back. He then stopped rejoicing when he realised he was celebrating being able to spy on someone he had never met. Though he had to stand on his toes to see, Arthur could _just about_ see through the window, suddenly felt very depressed at the sight.

A boy, looking to be about his age, was sitting on the considerably stained sofa, with a dull look on his face. Arthur could see his stick-thin arms, his collarbone jutting out harshly, and clothes hanging off him.

The television was on, but the boy wasn't really paying attention, if the faraway look was anything to go by. Arthur noticed the shouting had stopped.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Arthur wondered why the boy was up this late.

* * *

(A/N: So? Tell me what you think! After all, there's no point in continuing if no one reads it.)

As usual, I don't own Merlin. I think it would be pretty obvious if I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two - Behind the walls**

Arthur met his neighbour the next day, as the boy crept out the house at five in the morning. And, if anyone were to ask, Arthur would vehemently deny that he stayed up all night just to see if the boy would come outside.

The other boy was barefoot, wearing knee-high, blue pyjamas that were probably a few sizes too short for him. Why Arthur noticed these little details, he'll never understand, but even so, just looking at the black-haired, bean-pole of a boy made him shiver unconsciously.

He was lugging a bin bag, which in one quick motion, he threw into the outside bin. Arthur was slightly impressed (even if he wouldn't admit it); clearly, he was stronger than he looked.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled from his upstairs window, not really giving a damn if he woke up the entire neighbourhood.

His head shot up and stared at Arthur, mouth ever so slightly open. For a split second, he didn't move from the spot he was standing in, until a distinctly male voice called from inside the boy's house to come back inside.

"What is your name!?" Arthur called, not being able to stand having to refer to him as 'the boy' any longer.

"Merlin." He got in response, followed by a sad, lonely smile. "Arthur, right?"

 **-Merlin-**

The next day, all Arthur could think about was Merlin. The lonely smile he gave Arthur, the glazed look his eyes had, and the sad submission to his life.

As Arthur sat at the table, picking at the pasta his father had made for dinner with his fork. He didn't feel much like eating, not now he knew that there was a boy just his age probably starving next door to him.

"Arthur?" His father prompted him, bringing him out of his daydreams. "Are you alright? You've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes."

Arthur nodded vaguely, still not taking his eyes off the spot he was focusing on. He did wonder why Merlin was being treated in that manner. Was there a reason, or were the people (or maybe person) he was living with just an awful person? While Arthur had never met an abused child before Merlin, he was not stupid; the thinness, the little glances of bruises he saw when Merlin's shirt rode up.

It was all pointing to one thing.

"Arthur, seriously, I'm not blind. _What_ is the matter?" His father spoke again, and this time Arthur knew he had to respond else he'd never get time to think.

"There is nothing the matter. I'm just tired, is all."

Uther seemed content with that, and just turned back to his food.

As Arthur finished his plate, he suddenly had a plan to see Merlin again.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks to the guys who reviewed, and I will do my best to get out longer chapters.)

I don't own Merlin, unfortunately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three – Brighter side of life**

Maybe Arthur's plan wasn't as ingenious as he first thought, but at this point he had stopped caring. Merlin, now, was all that mattered, and getting him help.

At one point, Arthur had considered telling the neighbours, but dismissed the idea for one reason. Arthur doubted they would believe him. All those rumours did not help, and from what he had learned in his week of living here, he had learnt that the neighbours were pretty uncaring people. But also, because Arthur had no really solid evidence; there were plenty things to pin Merlin's to. The skinniness could just be his body type, he could just be clumsy. Honestly, if it were up to him, he would be going to the police right now, but there was a chance that the evidence wouldn't be enough, and Merlin would just be punished.

So instead, Arthur decided to do what he had done yesterday, but this time bring a wrapped up parcel of various food. Fruits and vegetables, sweets of all colours, packets of dried food, some bread with stuff to put on it and a few bottles of different drinks. Arthur would have thought their house had water of some description, but he couldn't take risks.

Today was Sunday, so if he screwed up, he'd have very little time to fix it tomorrow – he had school, still, after all.

"Arthur, I'm going out today." Arthur hears his father announce from the other room, and he'd never been as glad to hear his father's departure as he was that night.

So, when he was certain his father's car had pulled away from the driveway and was long gone – he even waited five minutes after, in case his father forgot something – he left his house, with the intent of saving a boy from possible death.

 **-Merlin-**

Arthur couldn't find Merlin. He couldn't find him, and now he was panicking. What if he'd been hurt? Or worse?

While attempting to keep his breathing under control, he searched and carefully peeked through all the windows around the house, until he came to the bathroom window. He steeled himself, part-expecting to find someone on the can – that would be an image he'd never get out of his head – but instead found Merlin bandaging his arm, of which was bleeding pretty bad.

"Hey." He whispers, and the poor boy nearly jumps out of his skin.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He whispers, sounding stressed. "It's dangerous!"

"I'm not gonna let you starve, kid." He responds, lifting the blanket of food.

Merlin gapes at him for a second, and Arthur notices the look on his face that makes him think that no one had never been nice to him, _ever_.

That was probably true.

Arthur pushes the bag through the window, taking note of the glimmer of hope behind those scared, blue eyes of Merlin's. He runs to catch the bag, probably to not make any noise and further aggravate whatever asshole Merlin's living with.

"Those pyjamas don't fit you very well, do they?" Arthur asks, and Merlin goes on the defensive.

"What's it to you?" He gives in response, slightly hostile, then after a pause, adds; "Clotpole."

"Excuse me? What the bloody hell is a 'clotpole'?"

"Definition: Arthur." He responds, a small smile on his face, then looks down at the bag, and asks in a tiny voice; "This is seriously for me?"

Arthur nods happily, a big grin on his face.

"How did you hurt your arm?" With that question, the entire mood drops down.

Merlin glances at it uncaringly, and mumbles something about being clumsy. Arthur fixes him an unbelieving look, and Merlin shifts under his stare for a minute, before a loud voice interrupted them.

"Merlin?" It called, and Merlin's eyes filled with panic. "Where are you?"

"You have to go!" Merlin whispered, hurriedly standing up.

"What?" Arthur whispers back, just as panicked now. "Who is that?"

"Never mind, just go!" He's close to hyper-ventilating now, in the throes of a panic attack. "And take your food!"

Before Arthur can interject, Merlin's shoved the bag outside, closed the window with a slam and Arthur left out in the cold.

No less determined to help him.

* * *

(A/N: You know, reviews really are nice...Totally not hinting. At all. Also, could you tell me if Merlin feels OOC? I don't know, he just kinda feels OOC. Maybe it's just me.)

As usual, I don't own Merlin, probably not even in my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four –** **Through my façade**

Arthur slumps forward in his chair, doing his utmost to listen his teacher, but with something as uninteresting as trigonometry, it was a difficult feat.

"Are those bags under your eyes designer?" Arthur hears, and snaps to attention at the voice.

"Ha-ha, Gwaine, you're _so_ funny."

Gwaine sniggers, and Arthur subconsciously notices the delicate laughter of Gwen behind him. He smiles at her laugh, the sort of laugh that made you smile no matter what kind of mood you were in.

A couple of minutes later, he feels someone gently tapping on his back.

"Hey, seriously, are you alright?" Gwen asks him, in that gentle voice of hers. "You look terrible."

"I'm alright, Gwen. Just…A little incident with the neighbour last night. I got back home about one in the morning."

She smiles sympathetically at him, and Arthur decides there's no way he can tell her the truth. If anyone were to ask, he definitely did _not_ stay awake until about three wondering about Merlin. Definitely _not._

While Arthur packs his stuff away, prepared to leave for lunch, he wonders if telling Gwen about Merlin was a valid option – he didn't have to tell her the full truth, just tell her what kind of trouble he was in and that was it.

He wouldn't tell her how much he cared.

"Oh, hey, Gwen!" He alerts her, approaching behind her.

"What's the matter?" She asks, a gentle smile on her face.

"Well, the thing is…There's a boy who lives opposite me, who I'm sorta worried about…"

"Black hair, blue eyes? Way too skinny to be healthy?" Gwen asks him, frowning and slight panic in her voice.

"Yes! Do you know him?"

"Well, my mother is a police officer, and one time she received a report of domestic violence. I saw a picture of him…and it was pretty obvious. But by the time my mother and the police got there, the house had been deserted. I fear if it was reported again, the same thing would happen."

"I guess I've just got to try and help him without anyone knowing, then…" Arthur thinks aloud, and Gwen suddenly has a proud smile on her face.

"You're helping him? How?" She asks. "Is there any way I can help?"

Arthur wonders for a minute, trying to come up with some way Gwen could help.

"Yeah, there is, actually."

 **-Merlin-**

Actress's voice, Gwen thinks to herself as she smooths the crinkles in her shirt out. She had to play the part for this, else it wouldn't work. So, with shaking hands, she knocked loudly on the front door of the house.

For a second, there was no response, followed by an odd scraping sound, the sound of unlocking and the door was swung open.

Gwen swallowed; this was _not_ what she expected.

Because standing in front of her, was Uther Pendragon.

 _(A/N: Please don't throw rotten vegetables at me! I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, especially when it's so short, but I got major writers block; which I know, is not a valid excuse. Sorry._

 _Anyway, I have actually been looking forward to writing Gwen into this story, because she is one of my favourite canon characters, and while I do ship Merthur, I think they do make a good couple. I haven't actually decided on the pairing yet, so if you'd like to see Arthur/Gwen, let me know in a review.)_

 _As usual, I do not own Merlin. If I did, you'd know._


End file.
